Come back, Be here
by NBG
Summary: Emily who travels a lot for work meets Naomi on a night out when she's back home. One thing leads to another and Naomi wakes up to find Emily gone and just a note left. With Naomi being so closed off will she give Emily a chance to be something more than a one night stand? (Yeah I suck, just give it a read! I promise its not as shit as the summary sounds!)
1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck" I muttered as I sat up.

My head is pounding, no that's an understatement actually. It feels like there's little people inside my head, drilling tiny holes in my brain while kicking the fucking shit out of it. I didn't even think I drank much, I just went out with Cook for a quiet one. The again, it is Cook. We went to Keith's and done some shots before- _shit!_ I looked to my right to see there was nobody beside me in the bed, which you might think is a good thing if you don't count me being in a strangers apartment a bad thing. The girl last night, she was a redhead. Not ginger, more a deep cherry red colour...very sexy. Fuck! What was her name? Aoife...Ruby...Emily! Emily, that was it. She was rather beautiful yet very sexy at the same time. Gorgeous husky voice too if I remember correctly.

I looked to my right and seen a glass of water with two tablets beside it and a sheet if paper that was folded over sitting on the glass. I took the two pain killers and opened the piece of paper.

_Naomi, _

_You might remember, you might not but just in case you don't, I had to go catch a flight this morning. Would have woken you only I specifically remembering you telling me last night that you're not a morning person, so I thought it was in my best interest to leave you sleeping...plus you look cute when you're sleeping. Anyway, I had an amazing time last night, really. Back in a week if you'd like to do something. If not, its ok. I also remember you saying you don't date so... Here's my number anyway just in case you change your mind 0863374650. _

_Oh and fair warning, you might bump into my sister or Effy on your way out. The warning is for my sister...Effy is fine. _

_Emily x_

After I read it, I remembered she told me last night she traveled a lot for her job. Pretty sure she said she's a photographer...or maybe it was an English teacher? I can't be sure. I know she's only my age though, and at 22 I think she's a little young to be an English teacher...plus why would she travel for that? I took down her number anyway, I actually had a good time last night. She's surprisingly easy to talk to and like I already said...beautiful. I got up and got dressed before taking a look around the room. Its nice, red brick wallpaper and one light yellow wall. There's pictures up everywhere and in piled on her desk so I'm assuming its safe to say she's a photographer. A good one too by the looks of things. Then again, she would have to be if she gets paid to go to different countries for it.

I tried to open the bedroom door as quietly as I could and I done a good job until I made it to the front door and someone spoke behind me. _Please don't be the sister! _

"You know you don't actually have to sneak out when she's not even here" I turned to see a brunette smirking at me. I vaguely remember her from last night, she's Effy if I remember correctly.

"Actually she warned me about her sister, so I was sneaking out on her" I laughed.

"She's not here. Do you want coffee?"

"Eh.." Truth be known I'd murder a cup of coffee right now. "Yeah, thanks. That'd be great" I smiled and followed her to the kitchen. Neither of us said anything while she made the coffee, just sat in an awkward silence.

"You must have made an impression" She said eventually breaking the silence.

"Me? Why?" I asked confused as I took the coffee from her.

"She must have left you a note or something, I'm assuming that's when she warned you about Katie?" I was still confused for a second until I realized Katie must be her sister.

"Because she left me a note I made an impression?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow a little.

"She usually just ups and goes. Leaves the poor girl. I'm not saying shes a slut by the way, she's just...popular" She smirked.

"I see" I nodded. "She travels a lot then?"

"Yeah, a good bit. She's been doing it since she was 18, got her foot in the door at a photography company and they took her on then. I'm guessing she left her number, you going to call her?"

"Not sure, I don't exactly date" I shrugged.

"Ahh...don't let whoever hurt you hold you back. I used to be like that-" She was interrupted when the door opened. I thought it was Emily at first but then I realized the hair was off. It took about two seconds for me to realize Katie wasn't just Emily's sister, she's her twin. She hadn't even noticed me sitting there yet.

"Emily get off ok?" Effy asked as Katie hung up her jacket.

"Yeah. She told me to be nice if-" She stopped when she seen me sitting there and she looked far from impressed.

"Told you to be nice if?" Effy asked.

"If I seen her" Katie said as she nodded to me.

"Oh really" Effy grinned. "Usually she's telling you to kick them out"

"Well no need to worry about that, I'm off anyway. Eh..thanks for the coffee" I smiled as I picked up my jacket and walked towards the door. I was just opening it when Effy shouted after me.

"Make sure you call her or at least text her!"

I didn't even reply I just left. Could this morning get any stranger? I realized I thought too soon when I left the apartment building and realized I had no idea where I was. After stopping off and grabbing another coffee at a small coffee shop I noticed I was only about fifteen minutes away from my own apartment. Of course Cook was passed out on my couch with a girl on top of him, nothing unusual there. I kicked his foot and they both woke up.

"I'm going to take that key off you" I said seriously as I walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Awh don't do that Blondie, your place was just closer than mine last night" He grinned. "How was your night then? I bet little red is good in bed"

"Little red?" I questioned.

"Emily" He smirked, earning a glare from the girl beside him.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, she's..._great_...in bed" I grinned.

"Fucking thought as much! Where is she?"

"Some other country. She had a flight to catch this morning for work or something" I shrugged.

"Tell me she left you her number!"

"Yep" I nodded.

"You're calling her then?"

"Don't know" I shrugged earning myself an eye roll from Cook.

"I've never seen you laughing and just enjoying yourself and much as you did last night. You'll have to start dating again sometime babe and shes fucking mint. Right, I'm off anyway" He smiled before he left.

* * *

I spent the rest of my day tidying around my already clean apartment. I just had nothing else to do. After I had dinner and a shower I flopped down on the couch and watched TV. It was half nine before I decided I wanted to text Emily. Cook was right, I did have a great time with her last night, though I don't know what country she's actually in so I'm not sure what time it is wherever she is. I'm sure when she left her number she would have said if there was a time difference though so I pulled my phone out and sent a text.

_'Hmmm...guess I changed my mind'_ After I sent it I realized it was overly vague and she's going to have no idea who the fuck sent it. Why couldn't I be normal and send a simple Hey Emily, how are you? Its Naomi by the way.

_'Oh, is this Amy who I brought home last night?'_ I was about to shoot back a text and tell her to fuck off when another one came through. _'I'm joking by the way. I know your name is Naomi :) How are you? Hope you escaped my sister this morning!' _I feel a lot more relieved than I should by the fact she knows who I am.

_'You're lucky! I'm good, you?:) I was just leaving when she came in, no worries I made it out alive. Where are you?_'

_'I'm good! In Italy doing a photo shoot. Where we're going actually has no reception so I wont be able to text back in about two minutes. Can I take the fact you text'd me means I can call you when I'm back? *please say yes*' _Ok she is actually too cute. Wait...did I just call someone cute?

_'Of course :)'_

I threw my phone on my coffee table and sat watching the rest of Dexter. I don't date, purely because I don't see the point. Dating leads to feelings, feelings leads to relationships and that leads to someone getting hurt. Ok, so I shouldn't let one bad relationship ruin the possibility of other ones but I do and I did. I closed off and haven't dated since, which was when I was 17. There's something about Emily though, she intrigues me. Can't hurt to get to know her a little, right?

**A/N: This was just a short opening chapter. I have the second one written, might post it later :) Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Any word off little red yet?" Cook asked as he plopped himself down on my couch.

"Not yet, it's only a week today though" I shrugged.

"Awh is Blondie looking forward to seeing someone" He grinned.

"No!"

"Don't fucking lie" He laughed. "You like her"

"Cook, I talked to the girl like once, so the fact you think I could like her is a bit ridiculous"

"Don't give me that, I know what you're like and its exactly why you don't date"

"Oh, really? Go on then, enlighten me" I sighed.

"You end up liking people too quick. Fall too fast I guess is what they say and you don't like it so you freak out and end up pushing them away before you get too close because you think everyone is like Jessica"

"Fuck off" I muttered as I stood up. "I'm going to get changed"

"You just know I'm right" He laughed.

Ok, so maybe he is right. I do fall too fast which is why I don't do anything other than one night stands, I mean why set myself up for disappointment. I'll only end up hurt. It's not that I think everyone is like Jessica, I just don't want to give anyone the chance to do what she done to me. I really liked her, I didn't love her, but I did really, really like her. That was until I walked in on her fucking someone else at a party and it literally broke me. I wasn't good enough for her, so how could I be good enough for anyone else right. Emily though, she's...I don't know exactly but I'd like to get to know her. I just have to make sure I don't get too close. What harm would one date do?

I changed and left for Keith's pub with Cook. There was actually a decent crowd there, the place is usually pretty empty. Cook went up and grabbed a round of shots, we'd just finished them when Panda and Thomas came in. We're heading off to the club later, Thomas isn't working for a change so its the first night he'll actually be able to sit with us. Panda of course being her usual self is already drunk before we even leave Keith's. I really don't know how she's still such a light weight, we go out nearly every weekend.

We went out and grabbed a taxi to go to the club, granted we could actually walk, its not far but with the way Panda is it would probably take us a half an hour and its a bit fucking cold for that. The taxi driver just keeps banging on about some peace keeping in his country, now don't get me wrong any other time I'd happily talk about it, but right now I don't give a fuck and if he doesn't shut up I'll end up diving head first out of the fucking taxi.

Thank god we got to the club in five minutes. The que was going down the whole street, thankfully with Thomas we get straight in though. The club is just as packed as it usually is on a Friday night so we made our way over to the corner and grabbed an empty booth while Cook went up and got a round of drinks. We were all sitting and laughing when I felt the seat dip beside me and Cook's face lit up. It was Effy and Katie, unfortunately Emily wasn't with them

"Fuckin' bout time you fuckers got here!" Cook shouted as he passed them a shot each.

"You two know Cook?" I asked Effy.

"Only from last week" She shrugged, then a smirk slowly spread across her face. "Heard from Emily yet?"

"No" I shook my head. _Does that mean she's back?_

"She got back about two hours ago" Effy smiled as if she knew what I just thought.

"Oh right" I nodded, trying to not sound like I cared. I'm pretty sure she could see right through me though.

"Lets dance! Come on it'll be whizzer!" Panda shouted as she stood up and pulled me with her.

All those shots Cook insisted I took were taking effect now. I could feel it as I was dancing, it wasn't bad, just enough to keep me buzzed. I seen Sophia looking at me and starting to make her way over so I made a swift exit of the dance floor and went to the bar. There's only so much of that girl I can take, she takes stalking to the next level and its actually quite scary. Even Cook finds it freaky and that's saying something. I ordered my drink and paid the barman, he was just handing me my change when I felt a tip on my shoulder.

"Sophia" I sighed when I turned around and seen her standing there, usual smile plastered on her face.

"Naomi, hi! Can I get you a drink?"

"No, I'm fine thanks. Just got one" I said as I nodded to my drink that was sitting on the bar.

"How about a date then?" She smirked. Fucking hell, does she ever give it a rest? I don't know how many times I can keep repeating myself.

"I already told you I don't date"

"Is this how you treat all the girls you sleep with?" She snapped, her usual happy personality disappearing quickly.

"Only the ones I don't intend on sleeping with again" I shrugged, I was doing my best to keep calm. The last thing I want to do is cause I scene.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" She snapped and looked over my shoulder.

"Not sure? Science hasn't got that far yet" I knew that voice.

"Emily" I smiled when I turned and seen her standing there. I knew I looked a lot happier to see her than I should, I just couldn't help it.

"What do you mean science hasn't got that fucking far yet? Naomi, who is this?" Sophia half shouted as she pulled on my arm.

"Oh for fuck sake can you give it a rest. Jesus Christ, your borderline obsessive at this stage!" I said as I pulled my arm back.

"We're special, we connected"

"You drive me to drink you know that. It was once, it meant nothing and I'm not trying to be a bitch, I just need you to leave me alone" I sighed.

"Yeah so you can fuck off now" Emily smiled as she stepped up beside me. Sophia just glared at Emily for a minute before storming off. "Wow, even got your own stalker?"

"Something like that. What are you doing here?"

"Effy might have text'd me and told me you were here" She smiled. Something weird is happening in my stomach, I would say its butterflies but I'm going to say its the drink.

"Oh" I grinned. "How was your trip?"

"How about you let me get you a drink and I'll tell you about it?"

"I just got one actually" I laughed.

"I don't think you're going to want to drink it, should it be fizzing up like that?" She asked as she slightly cocked an eyebrow.

"Did that fucking bitch slip me something?"

"Probably. So, what are you drinking then?"

Emily got us drinks and we went and sat at a booth by ourselves. She told me about her trip, which was apparently not as amazing as you'd expect. I was right when I thought she done something with English, she teaches kids in underprivileged areas sometimes when she's away. Can she actually be anymore amazing? Gorgeous, smart, kind, cute, sexy, beautiful...yeah ok so four of those things are pretty much the same, but still. Her eye's are extremely distracting, one minute I'm completely focused on what she's saying, the next I'm getting lost in her eyes. She notice's too because she keeps smirking anytime I have to distract myself by looking down at my drink. I thought it would be weird sitting and talking to her because we already slept together, its not though. Its easy.

She asked me about what I do and she seemed completely shocked when I said I'm a journalist. Apparently she thought I worked in something to do with either law or politics, I must have been banging on about that when I first spoke to her. We were talking and laughing when Katie came over giving out about Cook hitting on Effy. At first I didn't see the problem until Emily said "Relax, its you she'll be going home with" I nearly spit my drink everywhere. I mean, the two of them can't be gay...can they? I guess stranger things have happened. Katie got up and marched back to the table, I could see her pulling Effy off somewhere.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I don't know how much longer I can keep my eyes open so I should probably get going" Emily said before picking up her drink and finishing it. Shit, should I offer to walk her home? I mean it is on my way. _Yes Naomi! Just ask her! _

"Can I walk you? You shouldn't be walking on your own" I tried to make it sound like I was just doing it to be nice and not because I wanted to actually spend more time with her.

"Are you sure? You don't have to, its not far"

"No, its fine. Its on my way anyway" I smiled as I stood up.

We walked over to the booth Cook was at with everyone else so I could grab my jacket and keys. As soon as we stepped outside the cold air completely sobered me up, at least it wasn't raining though. Emily kept the conversation going as we walked, she's good at that. Talking I mean. It hasn't been awkward once, which I expected it would be. We got to her building in what felt like the space of two minutes, it had actually taken fifteen though. She stopped and we just stood there smiling at each other like idiots.

"So...I'll call you tomorrow about doing something?" She asked as she bit her lip. She looked cute and sexy at the same time, how does she do that?

"Didn't we just do something?"

"I mean something that doesn't involve drinking" She smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'll eh...guess I'll see you" _Great Naomi, now its awkward. _

I turned to go when she caught my wrist and turned me around. She was literally standing so close she was practically pressed against me. I looked down at her and she looked a little nervous for a change, she was smirking though. "I eh...I just-" She stopped talking and cupped my face as she slowly leaned in, as soon as she was close enough that I could feel her breath against my lips I closed the rest of the space and pressed my lips to hers. The kisses were soft and slow for about thirty seconds when Emily ran her tongue along my bottom lip, I instantly gave her access and felt myself being pressed up against the wall.

Her hands were still cupping my face and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips when she lightly bit my lip. She pulled back before giving me another quick kiss and stepping back a little. "Sorry" She smiled innocently._ Fuck, how does she do that!_

"No need to apologize" I said as I cleared my throat and tried to compose myself.

"I'll call you tomorrow" She smiled before walking inside.

Fuck me, I don't like the effect she had on me and I definitely do not like how she makes me feel. I mean its good, no its great, but that only makes me be more wary of her. I know she's not Jessica like Cook keeps telling me, she's definitely better looking, a lot nicer and much better in bed but that's besides the point isn't it? _Stop over thinking it Naomi!_ I got stripped and got into bed, I just had my lamp off when my phone buzzed. I picked it up and of course my stomach done that stupid thing again when I seen Emily's name flash on the screen.

_'Just in case you didn't already know...you're a great kisser :P'_

_'Not too bad yourself ;) Sleep! You've a call to make tomorrow' _Shit, how fucking desperate do I have to sound? I was about to put my phone back on my beside table when it started ringing. _  
_

"Cook I'm not getting out of bed to open the door for you so-"

"Actually its Emily" Ok, so that feeling in my stomach is definitely butterflies. Only now it feels like its multiplied by a billion.

"Emily? Everything ok?"

"Well, technically its already tomorrow" I could hear the smile on her face when she said it.

"I guess it is" I laughed.

"So, busy tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow? Not sick of me yet?"

"Are you busy or not?" She giggled. Christ, that sound is too cute.

"What have you in mind?"

"Are you incapable of answering with a simple yes or no?" She laughed.

"Yes, I'm free"

"Great! Pick you up say...seven?"

"What are we doing?" I asked, I'll need to know what to wear.

"Just dress casual, like what you'd wear if you were just going to town or something"

"Well that's very vague...what are you wearing?"

"What am I wearing? I didn't realize you were into that type of phone talk"

"Haha very funny, you know what I mean" I laughed.

"I don't know. Probably skinny jeans, converse and a loose shirt or something. Now, I'm hanging up so goodnight"

"Night" I said before hanging up. At least I have something to look forward to tomorrow.

**A/N: Appreciate the reviews/follows/favourites guys! This may seem drama free for the next couple of chapters, I'm not too sure what I'm doing yet but the next one will be the date. There will be some_ issues_ though...don't forget, Emily's job requires travel. **


	3. Chapter 3

So I've been slightly stressing all day about the 'date' that is in less than an hour. I've never actually been on a date and I know she said dress casual but how casual is casual? She did say she's just wearing skinny jeans and a shirt but is she talking about like a check shirt or a blouse because some people call blouse's shirts right? _Calm down Naomi! _I guess if its casual she's probably talking about a check shirt though..right? _Fuck!_

I went in and started looking through my wardrobe for something nice yet casual. Which shouldn't be too hard, most of my cloths are casual. I settled for a short black bodycon skirt, a red top, my army green jacket, black suspender tights and white converse. I walked back out of my room and got the fright of my life when I seen Cook sitting on my couch watching TV with some blonde girl. You'd swear he lives here!

"Cook! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just watching TV babe, Freddie has a girl over so I came here" He shrugged. "You're looking mint- hang on are you going out with Emily?"

"Yes now if you don't mind, the door is that way" I said motioning towards the door.

"Don't be like that babe, you're off out anyway. Please" He grinned.

"Do I look casual enough?" Cook and the girl both turned to look at me.

"Yeah, you look casual yet sexy at the same time. I'd definitely give you one" Cook smirked.

The girl opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door. _Shit, she's early!_ I walked over and took a breath before I opened the door. Of course when I seen her I couldn't breath, she's wearing white converse, black leather leggins, a white loose tshirt and a black leather jacket with grey cotton sleeves. She looks as Cook would say 'fit'. She's lucky I didn't wear jeans and a hoodie after she told me she was wearing jeans and a shirt.

"You look..." She said as she raked her eyes over me and bit her lip._ Don't do that!_ "very nice" She smirked.

"So do you" I grinned. "Come in"

"Alright Emilio!" Cook shouted from the couch.

"Hey Cook" She laughed. "I thought you lived alone?" She asked turning back to me"

"Oh I do, only Cook here likes to think he lives here too. I'll just be a sec, just have to grab my bag"

I went into my room and pulled on my jacket and grabbed my bag after making sure everything I needed was in it. Emily was leaning against the wall talking to Cook and the blonde when I came back out. She just looks fucking beautiful, her hair is pulled up in a messy bun and it looks like a professional done it. When I walked over I realized the blonde was sitting on Cooks lap and decided I'd warn them before I left. Last time I left him here with a girl they had sex in _my_ bed, fucking tosser.

"Right if you two are staying here for a while I'm warning you now, you better not have sex _anywhere_ in this apartment"

"That was one time, I didn't mean to make such a mess either" Cook said as he tried to keep the smirk off his face.

"How would you like it if I went and had sex in your bed- actually don't answer that. You ready to go?" I asked as I turned to Emily who looked very amused.

"Yeah, lets go" She nodded.

"Where you two off to then?" Cook asked.

"To have some fun" Emily grinned.

We were driving for about twenty minutes when Emily pulled up on a path. There didn't seem to be anything around, any shops on the street were closed. She got out of the car and just as I was about to open my door she opened it and stood waiting with a smile on her face. Ok, how cute is that, really. I got out and looked around, I still couldn't see anything. She locked the car and held out her hand, I've never actually held hands with anyone other than Cook, not even my ex girlfriend so I don't know why, but I took it. It was then that I realized I could hear noise and there seemed to be a lot of people walking up the street all of a sudden.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as she started walking.

"You'll see- actually maybe I should of checked with you first...how mature are you?"

"How mature am I? I'd like to think I'm mature enough for my age but if you ask anyone else they'll probably tell you I have the maturity of a five year old" I laughed.

"Perfect" She smirked.

We walked up the street and turned at the corner, then I seen we were going. A fun fair, a very big one at that. I didn't even hear about one being in on, I'm not going to lie, I was pretty fucking excited. Who doesn't like fun fairs? Emily pulled me past the que and up to a side gate before stopping and handing me a wrist band. The gate we were standing at was locked so I wasn't sure why we weren't in the que until Emily pulled out her phone, typed a quick text and a boy about our age appeared and unlocked the gate from the inside.

"Thanks Jax!" Emily smiled as she pulled me through the now open gate. "This is Naomi, Naomi this is my friend Jaxon, he's working here"

"Hey, nice to meet you" I smiled and shook the hand he extended to me.

"You too. Ermm Emily, just so you know, Alex is around here somewhere"

"Fuck" Emily muttered. "Thanks Jax, I'll see you later yeah"

"Sure thing" He nodded before disappearing into the crowd.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Emily smiled as she looked around.

"If they have walsters here, we're going on them! Come on!" I laughed as I pulled her into the crowd.

It took about two minutes to find the walsters and I made her go on them three times in a row before I eventually needed to take a break myself. She dragged me over to something called 'the claw' the look of it alone terrified me. I don't do heights as high as that, let alone get on something that spins around and goes upside down. Its literally 12 seats spaced out like a claw, there's no floor or anything, I mean what if the harness opened and I fell out or something? That can happen! You hear of those freak accidents all the time.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Emily laughed.

"You don't want me to get on that thing do you?"

"Yes! Lets go, come on, live a little" She smirked.

"There's no way in hell you're going to get me on that" I laughed, of course I spoke too soon because she leaned up and gave me a searing kiss before pulling me over to it. How can I say no after a kiss like that?

As soon as we got strapped in I wanted to get off, I started panicking and pretty much hyperventilating but it started moving before I could say anything. It started off fine, just slowly swaying over and back, then it started to rotate and before I knew it we were far to fucking high up for my liking. Then of course, the thing only goes and does a full on flip and I'm upside down, hanging onto the harness for dear life. I couldn't even open my eyes or breath so if I wasn't going to die from falling out of this thing, lack of oxygen was definitely going to kill me. I couldn't have been more relieved if I wanted to when it stopped, more so I couldn't get off it and onto solid ground quick enough.

"Are you ok?" Emily sounded concerned for a full two seconds before she broke into a fit of giggles.

"That was fucking terrifying! Never, ever again!"

"If you had of opened your eyes and not kept them shut, you would have actually got an adrenaline buzz" She grinned.

"Opened my eyes? Did you see how high up we were?"

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"I am when they go that high, I mean the thing didn't even have a floor on it!"

"Too cute" She laughed. "Come on, I think you could do with some food after that"

We stopped at a food truck and she got us two trays of chips. We walked around eating and talking for a while, its amazing how easy it is to have a conversation with her and anytime she touches my hand I get this feeling, god knows what it is but its amazing. Once we finished eating we went on a couple of more rides...including the ferris wheel even though I insisted it was such a cliche it's embarrassing... I really was just afraid of how high it is though. She's literally too cute, she waited until it got to the top and leaned over to kiss me. We were still full on making out when we got back to the bottom, the guy had to clear his throat so we would get off.

"Right lets go, I'm going to win you a giant teddy" I said as I pulled Emily over to one of the games.

"Isn't that very _cliche_?" She smirked.

"Yeah well, you seem to inspire it in me, plus I'm awesome at this game" I said confidently.

"Go on then" She grinned.

Thank fuck I actually got it on my first go, it was one of those shooting games. She picked a big minion teddy, I had to to laugh because it was literally nearly the size of her so I had to carry it. She leaned up and kissed me, pulling back when someone called her name from behind her. We turned to see a girl with long blonde hair standing there, pretty, wouldn't be my type though. I had to do a double take when I seen who's hand she was holding...Sophia.

"Naomi? What are you doing here?" She asked me as she looked from me to Emily.

"I'm on a date"

"Excuse me? Did you just say you're on a date?" She was nearly full on shouting the fucking nutter.

"Yeah, what does it look like?"

"You told me you don't fucking date!" She snapped.

"I don't...well I didn't"

"Emily, how are you?" The other girl smiled, thankfully interrupting Sophia.

"Great actually" Emily nodded, there's definitely tension there.

"Still traveling?"

"Yeah, it is my job Alex" Emily sighed.

"What do you think of her job? I mean I can't be the only one who has an issue with it" She asked turning to look at me.

"I think its great, who wouldn't want to be paid to do what they love and travel at the same time?"

"Oh, so you wont be mad that she's always gone for weeks at a time, you wouldn't be sexually frustrated?" I literally had to laugh out loud at that. Then it hit me, she must have cheated on Emily or something.

"Regardless of how frustrated I was I'd never cheat on someone. Now if you don't mind we have a date to get back to" I said as I pulled Emily off.

I realized then, she'd been cheated on just like me. I guess we have more in common than we thought. We had already done everything so we walked back to the car before deciding to go grab some ice-cream from the ice-cream bar up the road. We got it and sat down, Emily told me she'd only been with Alex for a month when she cheated but it still shattered her confidence for a while. Same thing happened me, only I never really built mine back up and I didn't tell her about it either. Once we finished we walked back to the car and she drove me back to my apartment. I wanted to invite her up but I wasn't sure if she'd get the wrong idea and think I just wanted to have sex or something. She did insist on walking me all the way up to the door so I guess its only polite to ask her in...right?

"So on a scale of 1-10 how was it?" She smirked.

"I'd give it a 1.5" I teased. "No I'm joking, definitely a 10, It was actually my first date"

"Wait what? Really?"

"Yup" I laughed.

"Well in that case I'm glad you had fun. Does this mean I get a goodnight kiss?"

"Mmmhmm" I nodded as I leaned down and cupped her face as I kissed her. "Do you want to come in?"

"Oh, I'd love to but I can't. I have to get up early to go to my parents with Katie, its back in Bristol"

"You're from Bristol?"

"Yeah, why?" She laughed. Fuck, her laugh is adorable.

"So am I"

"Really?" She asked looking and sounding as shocked as me.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Well, you learn something new everyday" She smiled as she leaned up and gave me another kiss.

"I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'd like that" She nodded before she turned and left.

I walked into my apartment to see Cook and that blonde passed out on my couch, I left them there and went straight to bed, I'm not going to let them ruin my good mood!


	4. Chapter 4

So last night was...amazing. For a first date it was really good..not that I have anything to compare it to though but still. I don't know what it is about her that draws me in, is it the red hair, the great personality, the sound of her voice, her eyes? I don't know and it kind of scares the fucking shit out of me, I don't like to have any kind of feelings about someone. Emily though...she makes my heart beat so fast I feel like its going to explode out of my chest, I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach anytime I see her and its a good feeling, its nice...its different, but as nice as it is...I don't like it. I don't like what this could lead to, no actually I don't like what I_ know_ this will lead to. Me with a broken heart yet again because I was stupid enough to let someone close enough to hurt me.

I noticed my phone flashing on my bedside table so I reached over and grabbed it. It's a text from Emily, she must have sent it after she got home last night _'Hey, had a great time tonight! Call me tomorrow :) x'_ Ok, is it weird that I have the stupidest smile on my face just because she said she had a great time? Yeah ok...its weird. I checked the time, its only 11am so its too early to call. I'll wait till later...or should I even call? _Yes Naomi! You like her!_

I walked out of my room to see Cook still on my couch only the blonde was gone, I went straight over to the kitchen, put on the kettle and some toast. Cook sat up when he heard the kettle and actually looked a little hurt for a second or two when he noticed the girl was gone. Sure enough though the expression was gone off his face and replaced with a smile within a second.

"Alright Blondie! How was your date with Emilio?" He asked as he got up and came over to lean against the counter.

"Fine" I shrugged, not wanting to give in and tell him I had a great time.

"Bullshit" He laughed. "No need to lie. You had a good time, so what"

"Great time actually"

"When are you seeing her again?"

"Don't know, told her I'd call her later" I said as I turned and made coffee.

"And are you actually going to?" He asked skeptically as he took a cup of coffee.

"Maybe"

"One of these days I'm actually going to kill you, you know that. She's not Jessica, just give her a chance. She seems cool and you like her so just kind of go with it, see what happens"

"I fucking hate when you're right. I'll call her later" I sighed as I handed him some toast.

Not long after we had breakfast Cook left to go home and change, which I was thankful for. There's only so much of him I can take when he starts talking about his latest conquests. I went and had a shower, taking my time to just enjoy the feeling of the warm water before getting out and getting dressed. I just threw on some basketball shorts, a sports bra, a hoodie and some white ankle socks. Its not like I'm going outside anyway, all I'll be doing is sitting around here. I waited until four and made myself something to eat, I wasn't even that hungry but I had nothing else to do.

After I ate I sat down and watched tv, about an hour later I heard a knock on the door and got up to get it. It was my friend Amy and her boyfriend. Amy's a friend from college, probably my closest girl friend actually. I stepped aside and let them in, I noticed he had a crate of beer in his hand and she had some movies, I just looked at her as they walked over to the kitchen.

"What? We came over to watch some movies...we did bring beer so.." She grinned.

"Fine by me, I'm not busy anyway" I laughed. "Plus I'm not in work tomorrow"

"Perfect! So...I heard you had a date last night" She smirked.

"I can't imagine who told you" I said sarcastically, she just looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Her names Emily and she's pretty amazing"

"So I heard, why don't you ask her to come over?"

"She was going to her parents for dinner" I shrugged.

"So? Tell her to drop by when she's back"

"I don't know maybe. I actually have to call her anyway so why don't you two set up there" I said as I walked into my room.

I scrolled through my contacts for Emily's number and must have stared at it for about three minutes before I pressed call, I don't even know why I'm so fucking nervous. I've talked to her both in person and on the phone so why the fuck am I pacing my room waiting for her to answer. It rang six times and I was just about to hang up when the ringing stopped.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emily, its- uh- its Naomi.."

"I know" She laughed. God her laugh is just one of the best sounds ever. "Caller I.D is an amazing invention"

"Right...yeah. Anyway...so I was just wondering if you wanted to do something this week?" Good Naomi, you're talking and making sense.

"I'd love to! When?" Fuck! I haven't thought this through.

"I...well I actually don't know. I kind of just called and now I can't remember what I had to say" Shit! Do I have to be so fucking honest.

"Are you nervous?" She asked, I could tell she was smiling though.

"What N- no...I uh.. fuck" I sighed.

"Relax, I don't bit...well unless you want me to...and I just said that while I'm sitting at the table...with my family...I'll be back in a minute" I couldn't stop myself from laughing purely because I can imagine her face being the same colour as her hair right now. "Now, so what were you saying?"

"Actually will you be much longer there?" I asked, trying to shake my nervousness.

"No, Katies just getting her stuff together now. Why?"

"Well, two of my friends are here if you want to drop by when you're back? We're just going to watch some films and have a few drinks"

"Eh...sure. Yeah, if you don't mind that is"

"No, I don't mind. I want you to...wait you still want to do something this week though, right?"

"Yeah" She laughed. "You're actually too cute. I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, see you later"

I hung up and tried to get rid of the smile on my face before I went back to the sitting room. Mark was sitting on the arm chair with Amy draped over his lap, the DVD was on and there was a drink on the coffee table for me. I sat down and picked up my drink before laying my legs down on the couch. The first movie was shit, something about contamination and zombies. The second one has just started, its a horror...Sinister or something its called. It was about ten minutes in and I was so busy watching it I didn't hear a knock on the door or see Amy get up to get it. I only noticed Emily was here when she lifted my legs and sat down under them. Amy came back in and handed Emily a drink before sitting back down on Mark.

"Hey" I smiled as she rested her arms on my legs.

"Hi" She grinned. "Whats this?" She asked, nodding to the TV.

"Sinister, it just started" Amy said before I could answer.

It was about a half hour into the movie, Emily was sitting tracing shapes on my leg and honestly just having her touching my leg was doing something to me it shouldn't be doing. I looked up at her face and she looked terrified, the film was scary but it wasn't having much of an effect on me. I couldn't help but smile when I noticed she was looking at her hands more than she was looking at the screen. Amy was actually asleep, her face buried in Marks jumper.

I wasn't sure whether I should like sit up and sit beside Emily, that is the normal thing to do though isn't it? If I actually spent some time dating I'd know what to do right now. I don't want to just move and assume she wants to be comforted, what if she thinks its fucking weird or something. I'll look like a right twat then. _Stop thinking, Just do!_ Right, stop thinking, just do. I must have repeated that in my head ten times before I actually decided I was going to move.

I lifted my legs off her and turned so I was sitting up straight, she just looked at me and furrowed her eyebrows so I reached over and took her hand so she would moved over beside me. She didn't even hesitate, just scooted straight over, took my hand and draped it over her shoulder. It saved me the trouble of having to decide whether or not to do it I guess. She cuddled into me and I don't know, it felt right and yet again she left me smiling like an idiot. The smile quickly faded when the fucking thing popped up on the TV and we both jumped, me nearly dropping my drink in the process.

"Fuck" I gasped as I tried to steady my breathing. Mark started laughing, waking Amy in the process.

"Whats funny?" She asked as she sat up a little.

"They both just nearly hit the ceiling and it wasn't even scary" He managed to say through his fit of laughing.

"Are you kidding? The fucking thing just popped up out of nowhere" I said seriously, I looked at Amy then who was looking at me with a big smile on her face. "What?"

"Oh, eh nothing" She shrugged. I knew it was because I had my arm around Emily though, she's never seen me sit with someone like this, actually I don't think anyone has.

We sat through the rest of the film and then Amy and Mark decided to go because Amy was tired. Emily went to the toilet while I walked them out to the door, when I came back in I just sat back down on the couch, slightly nervous now in case its awkward because we're by ourselves. Of course I was wrong because Emily came back in and sat down on my lap instead of beside me. We just smiled at each other for like half a minute before she broke the silence.

"Hi" She grinned.

"Hey-" I barely had the word out of my mouth when she pressed her lips to mine. I didn't hesitate to kiss her back and before I knew it she was straddling me and we were full on making out. It was getting too heated for me to be able to keep myself in check, she ground her hips against me and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips.

"Sorry" She gasped as she pulled back and leaned her forehead on mine.

"Like I said before, no need to apologize" I smiled as I gave her a quick kiss. Its not right how much I like kissing her.

"Yeah but its me who keeps- well like I don't think we should...you know...not yet anyway"

"Was I that bad in bed that you forget we've had sex already?" I laughed.

"We had drunk sex, it hardly counts and anyway you're not just some-" She was cut off when her phone started ringing, she looked at the screen and sighed before answering. "John? Is everything ok? Its late...Actually I am kind of in the middle of something...Right ok and for how long?...I'm sorry what? I thought you said-...What would I be doing that takes that long?...Just out of curiosity is there anyone else you could send?...So I don't have a choice?...I know it is. Bye"

"Everything ok?" I asked once she hung up.

"Just work, nothing important" She shrugged.

"How long are you going for?"

"Oh um...its for eh...four weeks"

"Four weeks? When?" This is exactly why I didn't want to date her in the first place, she will always have to leave.

"In two weeks"

"Great" I sighed.

"You're pissed"

"No, why would I be pissed?" I defended. I can hardly say yes I'm pissed because I like you can I.

"You're eyes give you away you know" She smiled. "Look just forget about the fact I'm going"

"Well I can hardly forget now that I know can I?"

"Well then just..." She said as she leaned in closer to me, stopping when she was so close to my lips that I could feel her breath against mine. "Let me distract you"

As soon as she said the sentence she softly pressed her lips to mine. I was trying my best not to deepen the kiss, and I didn't...she did. I didn't stop her though and soon enough I had her pinned under me on the couch. I felt her at the zip on my hoodie, it was only when I shrugged it off me and she moved her hands to my waist she pulled back. She was literally staring at my tits, which really right now aren't much to look at, I mean they are in a sports bra. She sighed and threw her head back on the couch.

"You don't have a tshirt on"

"Really? I didn't realize" I said sarcastically.

"Up" She said as she gently pushed me up. "I should get going"

"Did I do something?" I asked starting to slightly panic.

"What? No, I just... if I stay here any longer you wont even have a bra on"

"I don't mind" I teased as I stood up and followed her to the door. I stopped her opening it and turned her to face me, placing my hands either side of her on the door.

"I just- I don't want to ruin it. I know we've had sex already but if we do now it might change things and well...I like you" She shrugged.

"Well I like you too" I said before I could stop myself, because really I didn't actually want to say it. It just came out. I don't like telling people how I feel, it makes me vulnerable and I don't like that.

"Yeah?" She asked as she smiled at me. I just nodded and dipped my head to kiss her. "You can seriously pull of that look you have going on there by the way" She said as she raked her eyes over me.

"You don't have to go you know, its late. You can stay, I'll keep my hands to myself"

"Oh its not you I'm worried about, its me. _I_ can't keep my hands to myself" She laughed.

"Are you free Wednesday night?" I asked, she just nodded. "Pick you up at about 6? Cook and a girl will be with us is that ok?"

"Double date?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow. Too fucking cute.

"Yep, do you mind?"

"No, not at all" She smiled. "I better get going. I'll see you Wednesday then"

"You will" I grinned as I leaned in and kissed her before opening the door.

I waited till she left before I closed the door and collapsed against it letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I'm in way too deep for my liking and its only been what? One actual date, sure we've spent time together before that and just now but I shouldn't like her this much already...right? Fuck! She's leaving in two weeks for a fucking month too. Well a month isn't so bad I guess, but then I have the worry of her meeting someone else while she's away. Not that we're together or anything but still. _Stop over thinking Naomi!_


	5. Chapter 5

So its my second date with Emily tonight and I'm really considering calling her to cancel. I mean is going on a double date with Cook and his latest shag really the best idea? She's leaving for four weeks soon and I kind of just want this date to be good, considering I've never actually planned a date and all that is. "Fuck" I muttered to myself when I heard a knock on the door, its either Emily or Cook which means its too late to cancel.

"Alright babe" Cook grinned when I opened the door. He stepped inside with a brunette on his arm, not literally on his arm...you know what I mean. "Where's red?"

"She's probably on her way. You better not embarrass me!"

"Would I do that? Oh, this is Candy by the way" He smirked. Great! He brought a fucking stripper.

"Actually its Candace" She smiled as she extended her hand to me. At least she has manners.

Another knock came to the door, Emily of course...looking as beautiful as ever. How can someone look so casual yet not casual and beautiful, all at the same time. God, she has a beanie on and its ridiculously cute. "Hey" She smiled as she leaned up and kissed me, which I returned of course. "This is Cand-ace..." Shit, I hope that is her name...it must be, she said hi to Emily.

"Ready to go then!" Cook grinned. "Wait till you see this Emilio"

"Where are we going?" She asked as I grabbed my bag.

"Somewhere" I smiled. "Lets go"

The drive was about a half hour, Emily sat up the front with me. She was telling me about the trip she has to go on and why she has to go for four weeks, it sucks but its her job I guess...plus she loves it so... Her boss wants her to cover eight weddings in the four weeks she's there and she has three photoshoots to do on the first week. Which to me seems like a lot of work for one person but she said its not too bad.

Once I pulled up we got out and walked towards a field, me and Cook carried blankets. Which made Emily and Candace think we're going for a picnic...even though we have no food with us. We walked onto the field and there was a few people around, Cook gave his name to the guy and the gate and he sent us straight through. We found an area and put down the blankets, not too close to each other of course and then me and Cook went over to the food van to get some stuff.

We got burgers, chips and drinks before going back to sit down. I handed Emily her stuff who still looked really confused as to what we were doing. "Just wait, should be about another five minutes" I smiled. Thankfully its not too cold out tonight...or raining for that matter, I don't like the idea of being stuck in the confined space of my car with Cook and Candace for the night. All conversation was interrupted when a huge screen flashed on a little ahead of us.

"Is that a movie?" Emily asked me.

"Yeah, I think its Carrie...the new one" I smiled.

"I've never heard of something like this? I thought they only had these in America?"

"It's kind of invite only...Cook gets us in because of his mum...long story and a touchy subject for him so best not to ask"

"Noted" She smiled as she leaned against my shoulder.

About half way through the movie Emily turned her head and kissed my neck, which is something that drives me crazy...sexually that is. "Thanks for bringing me here" She smiled as she leaned up and pressed her lips to mine.

"Anytime" I smiled in between kisses. She pushed me down and moved so she was half on me and half on the blanket. "Not like the movie?"

"Its actually kind of scary, so I could use a distraction" She smirked before crashing her lips back to mine.

"Glad to be of service" I smirked when she pulled back.

After lying there 'making out' for about ten minutes she moved and cuddled into my side. Cook and Candace we're still watching the movie, which is kind of weird...Cook usually brings the girl he brings off somewhere for a quick shag half way through the movie. Maybe he likes this one or something, stranger things have happened right, I mean I'm here with someone I like, someone I like _a lot_. I'm starting to think maybe I like her a little too much, I just can't help myself. She's beautiful, smart, funny, sexy...I mean its hard not to fall for her.

It started to get really fucking cold near the end of the movie so we left before it was over. I dropped Cook off at his and oddly enough I dropped Candace back to hers...I'll have to remember to ask Cook about this tomorrow. I didn't want to push my luck and invite Emily back to mine, she seems pretty adamant on the no sex thing yet and I don't want her to think that's all I'm after. Though, I wont lie...it would be nice. I don't exactly remember what it was like having sex with her the first time since I was hammered.

"I had a great time, thanks" She smiled when I pulled up outside her apartment block.

"Glad you enjoyed it. I was afraid it would be a bit...cheesy"

"What? That's like a perfect date! Plus the company wasn't too bad either" She grinned. "Eh..."

"Eh...?" I laughed.

"Well, do you want to come up for a bit? I make a great cup of hot chocolate"

"Isn't your sister and Effy up there?"

"They are, but they wont mind. Come on" She smiled as she got out.

I followed her up, of course I did. I'd probably follow this girl into a pit of lava if she asked me. When she opened the door we could see her sister and Effy on the couch with two boys, I knew one of them actually. His name is John, bit of a tosser if you ask me. Emily hung up her coat and waited for me to take off mine before we walked over to the others, who didn't even notice us yet. The four of them look bored out of their fucking minds and the film they have on is the human centipede, not exactly a movie to get you in the 'mood'.

"Hey" Emily said as we walked over.

"Oh? Hey.." Katie muttered.

"Hi, Naomi" Effy nodded with a smirk.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Twins! Fucking nice one!" John grinned. Ugh...fucking tosser.

"Okay...so we're going to my room" Emily said as she took my hand and started to pull me towards her room.

"Oh! Em!" Katie shouted after us.

"What?"

"There's people coming over in a bit" Katie shrugged.

"You know, since I pay rent I'm pretty sure I should at least be told when you're having a party"

"I just told you didn't I? Whats the big deal, you can still shag your girlfriend there"

"You're such-" Emily was cut off by John.

"Hold up, you're gay? Nice one b- Wait, Naomi?" John asked, I just nodded. "You know, I said it a million times, but I reckon I can make you feel alright babe"

"You couldn't make me feel alright if you stapled your tongue to my clit and stood on a cement mixer, babe" Everyone laughed at that and he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Hot chocolate or something stronger?" Emily asked when we walked into her room.

"Hot chocolate, unless you want me to drive while intoxicated" I grinned.

"Right" She laughed. "Back in a minute"

I took a look at the pictures she has up around her room, she really is talented. There's a lot of pictures of her with little kids, I'm assuming they're the kids she taught English too. There's a couple of pictures of her with a girl, a very good looking girl at that, on a beach. They all seemed to be taken at different times, maybe she's from whatever country the pictures are taken in? I can't very well ask without sounding jealous, can I? _Just forget it Naomi! _

"Here you go" Emily smiled as she handed me a cup. I had to smile when I seen the cream and marshmallows on top.

"Thanks" I smiled. "You're really talented" I said as I nodded to the pictures.

"Thanks" She grinned.

"Fuck, this is good!" I exclaimed after I tasted the hot chocolate.

"Told you I make it great" She smirked before scooping some cream from her cup onto her finger and wiping it on my mouth and cheek. "Yeah, you've got cream on your face" She grinned.

"Really" I laughed as I lifted my hand to wipe it. It was stopped midway by her hand.

"I'll get it" She smiled. I was expecting her to grab tissue or something but no...she leaned up and kissed it off my cheek and mouth before giving me long kiss.

I'm not going to lie, it was pretty hot. I put my cup on her desk beside me and took hers off her to put it down. I moved my hands to her hips and pulled her closer to me before pressing my lips to hers. She eagerly returned it but I didn't want to push my luck and move her back towards to bed so instead I lifted her and sat her on the desk. She wrapped her legs around me and pulled me into her, fuck me, she's literally going to be the death of me. I honestly don't know how she can look so innocent, sexy, cute, and just plain beautiful all at the same time. How she doesn't already have a girlfriend or something is beyond me.

We were only slowly kissing but even that was getting a bit much for me. My brain just refuses to not think of what she looks like naked when I'm with her, its like I can't think straight, no pun intended. This must be like what it like to be a guy all the time, now I get what they mean by one track mind. _Think of something else Naomi!_

"Fuck" I gasped as I pulled back from the kiss. "You. Are going. To be. The death of me" I said in between kisses.

"Nice to know I have that affect" She grinned as I took a drink.

"So, where are you going anyway?"

"Dubai, but lets not talk about it" She said as she pulled me into a kiss. After a couple of seconds she muttered "Bed" and I didn't hesitate to carry her over and lay her down on it.

We were just kissing for a couple of minutes when I felt her hands slip under my tshirt and trail up my side. You can imagine my surprise when she moved her hands to the hem of my top and pulled it over my head. "Really?" I asked a little confused. "I'm not a nun or anything, I just wanted to wait until the time was right" She laughed. I didn't hesitate to drop my lips to her neck and shift myself so my thigh was pressed against her in between her legs. "Fuck" She gasped as I sucked on her pulse point. I sat up and pulled off her tshirt before raking my eyes over her, and fuck me she has a tattoo of a dream catcher on her side that definitely wasn't there when I first met her.

"That wasn't there before" I said as I lightly ran my fingers over it.

"No" She gasped. "I got it when I was away"

"It's really nice!" I grinned before crashing my lips back to hers.

She moved her fingers to the buttons on my jeans and as soon as she had them opened I sat up and pulled them off, I didn't realize until I turned back to her she had hers off too. "You're beautiful" I smiled as I took her in. She's ridiculously toned, not in a muscular way, just nicely toned. I'm not going to lie, I have a thing for girls with tattoo's and hers is really doing it for me. "Do you always know what to say?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she sat up and pulled me back down onto the bed. "No, believe it or not I've never called a girl beautiful before" I shrugged as she moved on top of me. "You" She smiled as she kissed me. "Are literally. Too cute. Too smart. Too sexy. And too...beautiful" She said in between kisses before moving her lips along my jawline and down to my neck.

"Fuck" I gasped as she moved up and nipped at my ear.

"Now, I fell like we should be paying for this.." A male voice said from the door and of course, it was John and his friend.

"Are you fucking serious right now!" Emily snapped. "Katie!" She shouted from the room.

"Wha- Emily what the fuck!" Katie asked when she seen us.

"Eh, we're in the middle of something and your fucking friends are interrupting. So tell them to fuck off and close my door!"

"Are you perving on my sister you fucking tossers!" Katie snapped.

"Katie, hello. The door!" Emily said seriously.

"Oh, right" She nodded as she pushed the other two out of the room and pulled the door after her.

Emily sighed and rolled off me. Great, they ruined the mood, fucking pricks. She got off the bed and pulled on a my tshirt which hung down just over her knees. Too cute. "Back in a sec" She said as she left the room. Great so I'm just sitting here in my underwear, am I meant to get dressed? Well I guess I can't, she's wearing my tshirt. I could hear her giving out to Katie for letting them come into her room, or something along the lines of that anyway. She came back into the room carrying a 6-pack of Bulmers, DVDs and a big bowl of popcorn.

"Here, pick a DVD" She said as she handed me the pile she had under her arms. I was a little confused because I couldn't see a TV, that was until she pressed a remote and it popped up from the end of her bed. Very convenient actually. I flipped through the DVDs and had to laugh because they were all chick flicks. I seen Easy A and handed it to her, that has to be one of my favourites, Emma Stone is just amazing.

We got under the covers and she handed me a drink, I didn't want any popcorn and either did she so that just ended up on the floor. She cuddled into my side so I put my arm around her...thats the normal thing to do right. I guess normal went out the window a while ago though, our second date and we're both lying in her bed, in our underwear watching a movie. Though, technically even though this is our second official date, we've been out like four times so...

* * *

I woke up, still in my underwear, still in Emily's bed. I'm assuming I fell asleep first because the drink bottles are on the locker beside her. Normally, I'd be sneaking out right now, but I actually don't want to for a change, plus we didn't actually have sex. I do need to pee though so I quietly got out of bed and pulled on my tshirt and shorts that were on her chair. Its only half 7 so I didn't think anyone would be up, of course I was wrong. Effy and Katie were in the kitchen arguing over something.

"Naomi, come here for a minute" Effy said when I tried to walk past them.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please explain to her what dating someone means" Effy said as she motioned to Katie.

"Err...well, if your dating someone you see them.." I shrugged.

"Thank you!" Effy sighed.

"That's not fucking fair Effy! You never said we were dating, I thought we were just having sex"

"Are you kidding? You went fucking mental when Cook was flirting with me. So whats it then, you can see other people but I can't? It doesn't fucking work like that Katie, you either want me or you don't"

I took that as my opportunity to go to the toilet. Of course when I got back they were still arguing and roped me in again, I'd rather not get involved, especially when Katie looks like she's about to commit murder. I sat down at the breakfast counter anyway, I'm too tired to stand.

"Are you and my sister dating then?" Katie asked me.

"Err...I don't actually know?" I shrugged. "She didn't say"

"You see" Katie said to Effy. "She doesn't know because it _wasn't_ specified"

"So you're seeing other people then?" Effy asked me.

"Well no, I'm not anyway. I don't know if Emily is"

"She just let you stay over and didn't kick you out, she's not seeing anyone else" Effy smirked.

"Who's not seeing anyone else?" Emily asked as she walked out of her room.

"You" Effy said as she turned to put on the kettle.

"Why would I be seeing someone else?" Emily asked confused before turning to look at me. "Are you seeing someone else?"

"What? No. Effy and your sister is just having a domestic"

"No we're not! Its her, shes- ughhh!" Katie said as she stormed off. Effy just smiled and let her go.

"Did you two have a good night then?" She asked me and Emily.

"Eh, yeah, we did" I smiled.

We ate breakfast and Effy told Emily what happened with her and Katie, then I had to leave to go home and change for work. When I was in her room getting dressed, Emily came in and asked if I was busy later. I'm not, as usual, so I invited her over and she eagerly accepted my offer. At least at mine there wont be any tossers to interrupt us.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Naomi's POV)**

"Yeah mum can you go now"

"Why? I just got here" She sighed.

"I told you someones coming over, so...run along"

"Who?"

"Mum, just go. I'll call you tomorrow" I said seriously. Just as I got the words out there was a knock on the door. Great.

"Hey" Emily smiled as I steeped aside to let her in. "Sorry I'm late, I had- Oh...hi" She said when she seen my mum.

"Hi love, I'm Gina, Naomi's mum" Mum smiled as she shook Emily's hand. "Are you a lesbian too?"

"Jesus Mum! Get out, Kieran is waiting in the car!"

"Yes, I'm a lesbian too" Emily laughed. "It's nice to meet you"

"Bye mum" I said as I pushed her towards the door. "Sorry about her" I sighed as I closed the door.

"She seems nice" She grinned.

"Mad is a better word. How was work?"

"Boring. I've covered about 200 weddings at this stage!" She sighed.

"So I take it you want something stronger than tea" I laughed. "Vodka, beer or wine?"

"No, tea is fine. I have a meeting in the morning before I leave to go over what I have to do on the trip"

"Looking forward to it? The trip, not the meeting. You haven't said much about it" I asked as I started making the tea.

"I guess. Can I ask you something?"

"I don't know, can you?" I teased.

"Does my job kind of... put you off?" The question made me completely stop what I was doing. Do I lie and say no or do I tell her it does a little. "The truth" She added when I gave no answer. I turned around to face her but stayed standing where I was.

"I guess a little" I shrugged.

"How much is a little? Like do you just see this as a bit of fun that you see going nowhere?"

"It just bothers me that you'll always be leaving"

"Well not always, but I guess I do go a lot" She sighed.

"And that's ok, its your job. Don't think you can't tell me about your trip, I'm interested, I'd like to know what you'll be spending your month doing"

"Looping the question back to what I actually want to know. Is this just fun to you?"

"No" I said as I shook my head. "I don't waste my time, Emily. If I was just trying to get you into bed for a quick shag, I'd have done it by now"

"You'd have done it by now?"

"Well, I have done it, anyway, my answer is no. It's not just fun to me"

"Good" She said as she cleared her throat. "Glad that's cleared up"

"Eh...yeah" I nodded as I took the two cups and brought them over to the couch. I put them on the coffee table and sat down beside her. "So are you-"

I was cut off when she practically jumped me. The kisses were eager and wanting, and let me assure you. I want it. Whatever she's offering, I want it. She pulled back a little and a small blush spread across her cheeks. "Too fast?" She asked hesitantly. "Not fast enough" I gasped before pressing my lips back to hers and pushing backwards so she was lying back on the couch. I dropped my lips to her neck and let her pull my tshirt off.

She moaned into the kiss when I slipped my hands up her sides under her tshirt. I pulled her up so I could take off her top, let me tell you, her collarbones are amazing. Just as she pulled me back into a kiss I realized we were on the couch and I'd rather this happened in the bed so I stood up, took her hand and led her into my bedroom. I closed the door and pressed her up against it, making sure my hips were firmly against hers.

We just looked at each other for a couple of seconds before I kissed her, tongues meeting as her hands moved up and cupped my tits, circling her thumb over my nipple through my bra. I felt her smile as I moaned into the kiss before I threw my head back and gave her as much access to my neck as I could. I moved my hands to the buttons on her jeans, making quick work of them, I stepped back and pulled them down before dropping to my hands to her thighs and picking her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and moaned loudly as I pressed myself tighter against her.

"Fuck, Naomi" She gasped as I sucked on her neck. "Bed"

I turned and carried her to the bed, not taking my lips from her neck until I was putting her down. As soon as she was sitting on the edge of the bed she got to work on my jeans and as soon as I stepped out of them she put her hands on my arse and pulled me closer, placing kisses just above my knicker line. "Fuck" I gasped. Can she be any sexier. She stood up and took my bra off, not even waiting until it left her hand before she took my already hard nipple in her mouth.

She turned us around and pushed me down on the bed before climbing on top of me. Her eye's are clouded over and I have no doubt to how much she wants me right now, which is only making me wetter. I slipped my hands around her back as she kissed me and unhooked her bra. I went to flip us over but I was stopped when I felt her hand rub in between my legs making my hips buck and a moan escape my lips. She slipped her hand down my knickers and her eye's widened when she felt how wet I was. "Fuck" She gasped before crashing her lips back to mine for half a second before she pulled my knickers off.

There was no hesitation before she dipped her head and I felt her tongue on my clit. "Jesus, fuck!" I gasped. As she let her tongue lick and suck my clit she slipped a finger inside me, quickly followed by another. "Emily! Fuck, Emily!" I gasped. "Not yet" She smirked as she pumped her fingers faster inside me. I have to come, I can't hold on much longer. She removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue as her thumb moved to my clit. "Christ" I moaned. No more than 5 seconds later I was gripped by a fucking fantastic orgasm that was flooding through me.

Emily ended up coming not once, but twice by the time we finished. Which made me feel pretty pleased with myself. The girl is fucking amazing! In bed and out of it. She definitely knows how to use her tongue. Now we're just laying in bed trying to steady our breathing.

"Well, that was... fuck" She gasped.

"Amazing" I grinned as I kissed her arm that was sprawled across the pillow beside me. "Your tattoo, any specific meaning?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll tell you sometime" She grinned.

"Why not now?" I laughed.

"I'll make you work for it" She smiled.

"You know, I think I'm going to miss you, Fitch"

"You_ think_? No, no, no..." She said as she shook her head. "The words you're looking for is 'I'm really going to miss you, Emily'"

"I'm really going to miss you, Emily" I grinned.

"Well it doesn't count now because I told you to say it..."

"I'm really. Going to. Miss you" I smiled in between kisses as I brushed my fingers up her side.

"Much better" She giggled. "You know.." She said as she moved on top of me. "You have a fucking fantastic body"

"And your tattoo is really, really doing it for me" I smirked.

"Thing for tattoo's?"

"Definitely... tattoo's and Cheryl Cole" I laughed.

"I done a few shoots with her"

"No. Fucking .Way!" I said shocked.

"Yeah, not nearly as sexy as you though" She smirked before pressing her lips to my neck. "If I ever get anymore with her you can tag along"

"I knew there was a reason I liked you" I teased, earning myself a light nip at my neck.

We were just laying there making out, she was literally lying on top of me and the duvet was pulled over us. Luckily it was because of course we were interrupted. One night, just one night. Is that so much to ask?

"Naomi!" Cook said as he burst through the bedroom door. "Oh... hey, Emily" He smirked.

"No, don't move" I said as I tightened my grip around her as she tried to move off me. "Cook, fuck off. I'm busy!"

"You'll want to see who I found in town" He said with a smile.

"No, you know what I want to see? Emily, _just_ Emily. Now kindly fuck off" I smiled.

"Hey!" Cook shouted out behind him. "Come here!"

"Cook, fuck sake! We're kind of naked here!" I snapped as I let Emily move off me. "Close the door, we'll be out now!"

He closed the door so we got up and reluctantly pulled on some clothes. Emily kept the clothes to a minimum, a pair of boxers and my tshirt, which I'm hoping means she doesn't plan on leaving anytime soon. She walked out first while I was pulling on pajamas, I heard Cook saying something about how small she was because my tshirt nearly goes to her knees.

I walked out and seen Emily over putting on the kettle, Cook and another fella had their backs to me. Cook turned when he heard me walking over and had a huge grin on his face.

"Look who I found" He smiled as the fella turned around.

"Ryan" I gasped as I stumbled backwards a little.

"Alive and in the flesh!" Cook grinned.

"Holy, fuck!" I muttered.

"Hey, Naomio" Ryan said giving me a small small. "Cook told me... that you thought I was dead"

"You stopped writing! We couldn't contact you at all!" I snapped.

"I know, I just needed time, you know. I'm sorry, I didn't think you thought-"

"What else were we supposed to think? You were in fucking Iraq!"

"I know, I know. Look, I needed time, I couldn't keep talking to you and I thought if I stopped I'd get over you. It didn't work though" He sighed.

"Oh.." Cook muttered. "I didn't see that one coming"

"I should go" Emily said as she walked into my room.

"Great, that's fucking great Cook. She leaves in the morning you know!" I snapped.

"I didn't know he was going to say that!" He defended.

"Skype, 6 o'clock on Wednesday" Emily smiled before leaning up and kissing me.

"You don't have to go, they can go!"

"No, its fine. Talk it out" She nodded towards Ryan.

"Right" I sighed. "Safe flight, yeah" I smiled.

Once Emily left Cook went and made some tea while Ryan sat down on the couch. The three of us sat down and talked, I mean we thought he was dead! He left two years ago with the army and stopped writing after two weeks, what else were we meant to fucking think? He proposed before he left... to me. I turned him down and thought he was dead because of me, I mean I thought he went and purposely got himself killed.

I was sleeping with him for while, which I shouldn't have been doing. He knew I was gay and only sleeping with him because I didn't want to be..well...gay. After Jessica, I kind of didn't want anything to do with girls and I thought he could change that. I should have known sleeping with one of my best friends was not going to end up good. He knew though, he knew I didn't feel anything for him and he was ok with that, until his own feelings got mixed in.

He was me and Cooks other best friend, never as close to either one of us as me and Cook were to each other but he was still our best friend. Now he's here and _not_ dead. He told me he's sorry and he shouldn't have done what he did, and I forgive him, I do, but my feelings haven't changed. I was in bed with a girl when he came in for fuck sake.

Christ, Emily. That was a very shitty goodbye, she's going for a month and I say 'safe flight'. What the fuck is that about. Though, what else was I meant to say, she didn't seem happy when Ryan said he wasn't over me. Not that I expect her to be ok with it, but surely she knows there's nothing there for me. No, how would she know because I didn't fucking tell her. _Jesus, Naomi! _Is there anything I can do right?

Once Ryan and Cook left, I got dressed and made my way to Emily's. Effy opened the door and let me in, there's a few people here. Its not a party but there's people standing around drinking and some music on low in the background.

"Where is she?" I asked as I followed Effy in.

"Her room I think, just knock in case its someone else in there" She laughed.

I walked over and tapped on her door. It swung open a few seconds later, revealing a really, tall black haired girl. She didn't say anything, just stepped aside and walked back over to the bed. Emily was standing at her desk looking at her phone and there was a blonde girl sitting on her bed, just looking at me. I cleared my throat and stepped in, Emily looked up and smiled before looking back to her phone and then back up at me.

"Naomi?" She asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured 'Safe flight' was a pretty shitty way to say bye" I shrugged.

"I was just texting you actually" She said as she put down her phone. Mine beeped in my pocket so I pulled it out. _'Safe flight and a peck on the lips? I have to ask even though its none of my business, who's Ryan, to you?'_

"Ryan was one of my best friends... who proposed to me before he went off to Iraq with the army..." I sighed as the girls on the bed watched for Emily's reaction.

"What was your answer?"

"I hardly said yes" I said earning an eye roll from Emily. "I just thought he was dead because he stopped writing so I was shocked when I seen him... I have slept with him though" I sighed. Honesty is the best policy and all that, right?

"Gay, straight, bisexual?" She asked as she studied me.

"Wasn't I just in bed with you?"

"Can you actually not give a straight forward answer?"

"Does it matter?" I sighed.

"Naomi!"

"I don't like labels. I like girls..."

"So gay, that's all you had to say" She sighed.

"You're annoyed..."

"I don't know, am I even allowed to be?"

"Yeah, you can me annoyed if you want to be" I said confused. "Look, I just came over to tell you, I'm going to miss you and I hope you have a good time"

She looked at me for a couple of seconds, which made me nervous. Why isn't she saying anything? The two girls on the bed were just looking between us, I never actually seen them before, I'm assuming they're her friends though. I looked down at my hands, one of my nervous habits. That was until I was pushed back against the open door and her lips were on mine, in a soft slow kiss.

"Ok, so I was annoyed.." She said as she pulled back a little.

"Was, so you're not now?" I grinned.

"Kiss me and we'll see" She smiled.

I pressed my lips back to hers and pushed her back against the desk, which she quickly lifted herself onto. Her legs wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to her, I kept one hand on her back and brought one up to cup her face. We completely forgot the bedroom door was open, never mind that there was people in her room.

"Hey, princess" A voice said from the door. Emily pulled back and dropped her legs.

"Hey, dad" She said as she steadied her breathing. Dad? Oh..step back Naomi. Emily jumped down and he pulled her into a hug. I'm guessing the woman at the door is her mum, she doesn't look happy.

"Who's this then?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Naomi" I smiled as I held out my hand, which he took and gave it a good shake.

"Rob, Emily's dad" He grinned. "We just came to say bye, we wont see you for a month"

They sat and talked for a couple of minutes before they had to go somewhere. Pretty sure her mum doesn't like me, her dad seems alright though. I won't get started on her brother, funny fucker! The girls in her room left, so she closed her bedroom door and came over to sit beside me on the bed. We didn't have sex or anything, just lay on her bed and talked. It was nice.

* * *

I woke up, still at Emily's. Fuck, must have fell asleep last night! She wasn't in bed, and since its 11am, I'm assuming she's gone. There was a note and a folder beside me so I picked them up.

_'Flight was at 8, so I didn't wake you. Skype, Wednesday at 6! Oh, keep that folder. I'm sure you'll like whats inside, you can thank me later...or when I get back!'_

I picked up the folder and opened it, it was A3 sized photo's by the looks of it. Oh. Fuck .me! Pictures of Emily, in sexy underwear posing with Cheryl Cole! Wait, did Emily model? When she said she done some shoots, I assumed she was behind the camera? She looks fucking hot! Like really, really... fuck! I put the pictures back in the folder before I had to do something I'd rather not do in Emily's room when shes not here.

I got dressed and grabbed my stuff before making my way out of the apartment. Katie and Effy were either in bed or out, so I just left. Once I got home I pulled out my phone and sent Emily a text.

_'When you said you done some shoots, I assumed you were behind the camera! Fuck me though, them pictures are... I can't even...no words!'_

_'I was behind the camera, until she asked me if I'd change and pose for a few. Who am I to say no?:P I did do a little modeling before though, I think its the red hair! Glad you like them ;)' _

_'I have to see those pictures! Forget the hair, its just you ;) Think I'll frame them and put them on my wall :P I mean, who wouldn't want to see them!' _

_'Don't even think about it, Campbell!' _

_'Yeah, I think they would look nice on the wall just as you walk in the door...'_

_'I'll actually kill you! No doing DIY over them either..' _

_'Ooop's... too late, couldn't help myself ;)' _

_'I'm sure you couldn't! Miss your face already, you free to Skype tomorrow about 3?' _

_'You're in luck, I get off work at 2 tomorrow! See you then! :) x' _

_'That you will :) x' _

**A/N: As usual, thanks for the follows/favourites/reviews! Now... how will they cope while their apart? I mean Ryan is here now and still not over Naomi... Emily is surely bound to be jealous, right? Who knows.. maybe Emily has something she should have told Naomi about before she left... or someone... Every story needs some drama, right ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Don't kill me, this is a sorry excuse for a chapter its that short but its just the set up for the next one!**

**(Naomi's POV)**

So its been just a little over a week since Emily left and lets just say, Skype chats are not as good as in person chats. Ever just want to kiss or hug someone, even though you barely actually know them? Well I do. Clearly seeing her practically everyday the week before she left was _not_ a good idea.

She been asking about Ryan, which means she's a little jealous, is it weird that makes me kind of happy. Being jealous means she cares, right? Ryan has been great though, he gets nothing is going to happen between us and we seem to be back to the way we used to be. Well, it took a day or two to get over the initial shock that he was in fact alive and breathing, but now we're good. He's even been on two dates this week.

Just as I opened my front door I could hear my phone ringing, I forgot to bring it with me earlier. I closed my door and ran over to answer it. Emily of course, fuck! I'm late for our Skype call...oops.

"Hey, Em" I said as I answered.

"You're late" She said trying to sound serious but I could nearly hear the smile on her face.

"Sorry.."

"Why are you out of breath?"

"Practice ran late and since I walked I had to run back before I got caught in the poxy rain.." I said trying to catch my breath. "I'll call you now, ok" I said as I hung up.

I walked over and opened up my laptop before turning it on. I gave it a minute to boot up and then clicked into Skype, before I could even hit call I had one coming through from Emily. I accepted it and she popped up on the screen, her cute smile perfectly in place. She rocks the pale look, but there's no denying how good she looks with a slight tan.

"Practice for what?" She asked before I had the chance to say anything.

"Err... I dance.." I shrugged.

"You dance! Why didn't I know about this?"

"You know now" I grinned.

"Do you do competitions?"

"I do indeed, we're actually waiting to hear back if we got into the finals of a huge competition, we've been practicing all week, my back is fucking killing me"

"Wheres the competition?"

"No idea? Nobody knows until they hear. All we know is its in a week and we have to be prepared.."

"What about work?"

"I told you, we're off until further notice because of new management" I laughed.

"Will you be still off next week?"

"I'd say so, I heard its the next three weeks, at least we still get paid though"

"I give awesome back massages you know" She smirked. Great, now I want her to be here even more.

"You can owe me one when you're back. How's it going anyway?"

"You would think the weather would be a good thing, but having to stand around in the sun all day is not fun! Shit, I have to go. Call you tomorrow?"

"That's not even been five minutes" I whined.

"I know, sorry. I got a message saying I'm needed downstairs..."

"Fine...go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, though feel free to text me when you're free"

"Will do, bye!" She smiled before ending the call.

Great, that was like what, three minutes...if even. Fucking people interrupting my Skype call! Some people say oh, distance is great, makes the heart grow fonder or some shit, well I don't buy it. I miss her of course but I don't like the fact she's practically on the other side of the world, so no, its not so great. My phone started ringing so I jumped up to answer it.

It was my friend Jade from my dance group, we got into the fucking finals, with the routine I led! If that's not fucking fantastic news, I don't know what is. Now we just need to wait to hear where it is, they did said they cover two peoples travel and accommodation which is a good thing because two of our best dancers are students and don't have a lot of money. Personally I'm hoping its in Canada or something!

Cook called then asking me to go out later, which of course I agreed to. I'm in the mood for celebrating and I have nothing better to do, being off work and not having Emily here is pretty boring.

It's now 10.30, I'm standing in the club with Cook, Ryan and Danielle, his date. She's pretty nice actually, interesting to talk to and pretty, plus he seems to like her. As usual the club is pretty packed, Effy and Katie are around somewhere, I was talking to them when we first got in. By the looks of things they sorted whatever they were fighting over, but then again, you never know with those two.

"Guess where we're going!" Jade squealed behind me.

"Please tell me its Canada or America?" I said as I turned around.

"No, even better! Dubai! The weather, the beaches, the men, or women for you, fuck its supposed to be amazing!"

"Dubai? We're going to Dubai, as in the city in the United Arab Emirates?"

"Yes Naomi! Be a little excited about it, the competition has been held there the past two years!"

"Fucking hell, Blondie! That's just pure fucking luck right there!" Cook grinned as he clapped his hand to my shoulder. I'm still trying to figure out how of all places the competition could have been in, its in Dubai, where Emily is. Which means I'll see her next week.

"What's luck?" Katie asked as she approached us.

"Blondie's dance competition is in Dubai next week! She can stop crying over missing Emilio now" Cook grinned.

"That's great! You can surprise her!" Katie said excitedly. "She'll love it. She's a sucker for all that romantic shit!"

"Fuck" I muttered. "I'm going to Dubai...Isn't that a bit weird, I mean we're just dating and now I'm going to show up there.."

"No, you twat! You're going for your dance thing and anyway, she'll love it. Believe me, maybe you'll have a _girlfriend_ when you come back..." Katie said with an eye roll.

"See Blondie! Get excited and don't fucking tell her you're going over, just show up... Like Katie said, she'll love it!" Cook smiled.

* * *

"Fuck" I groaned as I pushed my hand out of my duvet. I had way too much to drink last night, those shots... definitely a bad idea. A really, really bad idea. On the bright side... I'm apparently going to Dubai. Dubai where Emily is, I mean how much of a fucking coincidence is that! As soon as I get there I'm making her give me a back massage, it really is killing me.

**A/N: Apologies for such a short chapter, this is just a set up for the next one. Dubai! And because this is so short, I'll try post the next one later!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Naomi's POV)**

So I haven't told Emily I'm going to Dubai, in fact I'm already here. I'm just changing before I go over to her hotel, the heat is that bad you could walk around naked and still be roasting. I pulled on a purple bikini, denim shorts, white converse and pulled my hair into a messy bun before putting on my sunglasses and heading out the door. I'm hoping me showing up at her door _wont_ be creepy.

Katie gave me her room number before I left and the hotel is only a three minute walk from mine. There seems to be just a bunch of hotels squished together here. My hotel room is actually really nice, its bigger than my whole apartment. In fact, the bed is probably bigger than my apartment. Which is impressive considering how cheap it is to stay there.

I walked into Emily's hotel, which looks a little like mine. A bit bigger by the looks of it, but pretty similar all the same. Everyone seems to be...like I don't know, professionals or something. A lot of people walking around look like models, maybe they are, it is Dubai after all. I walked over to the lift and hit the button. I'm not even sure if she's in her room, its only 9.30am though so I'm hoping she is. As far as I know she didn't have work today.

I knocked on her door a couple of times and got no answer, I was just about to walk away when it swung open. A tall brunette was standing there eying me up, fuck, probably the wrong room. That's something Katie would do on purpose.

"Can I help you?" She asked, while throwing me the dirtiest look ever. Bitch. _Stay calm, relax._

"I might have the wrong room, is Emily here?"

"Who's asking?"

"Is there someone behind me or something?" I asked sarcastically. Obviously I'm fucking asking, stupid cow.

"Don't get fucking smart with me!" She snapped.

"Is she here or fucking not? Jesus Christ, a yes or no would be fine, and look me up and down one more time and I wont hesitate to break your nose!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to _me_ like that?"

"Who the fuck are you is a better question!"

"I'm Emily's fucking girlfriend!". Well to say that knocked the wind out of me is an understatement. She has a fucking girlfriend, I'm such an idiot.

I heard a door closing and Emily appeared with a toothbrush in her mouth and a tub of toothpaste in her hand. She didn't see me until the brunette asked why I was still standing there. Her head snapped up, toothbrush fell, along with the toothpaste and she just stood there looking at me. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked like she wasn't sure if she was actually looking at me or not then before I knew it she was wrapped around me. I literally didn't even see her move.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she hugged me tighter.

"Dance competition. Look, I have to- I need to go" I said as I pulled away from her.

"Woah, wait! What's wrong?" She asked as she pulled me back to her.

"You know when you asked me was this just fun, and I said no of course not. Well, clearly I should have asked you because you left out a minor detail... you have a girlfriend!"

"What, no I- Mandy, did you tell her you're my girlfriend?" Emily sighed as she turned around.

"We're talking things through, isn't that what you want?" Mandy asked.

"You were talking, I was politely listening. Now, if you don't mind, I need to talk to Naomi" Emily said as she pulled me into the room. Mandy grunted and stormed off, slamming the door behind her. Bitch. "You didn't honestly think I had a girlfriend?"

"Well she sounded pretty convincing... and looks like a model..."

"She is a model, but nowhere near as good looking as you, got it? I can't believe you're here! Why didn't you tell me!" She grinned.

"Katie said I should surprise you. Now back to Mandy, who is she?"

"She's a model and my assistant" She shrugged.

"What were you's talking through?"

"I'm really happy you're here" She smiled as she leaned up to kiss me. "Really. Really. Happy" She whispered in between kisses.

"No using sex to get out of the question!"

"Don't get mad, ok?" I nodded. "Well, like I said she's my assistant and a model so she comes on trips with me-"

"What you're saying is your relationship isn't exactly professional" I sighed cutting her off.

"No, I haven't- We haven't- Not since I met you, I promise, nothings happened. I wouldn't-"

I cut her off with a kiss, I believe her, and if it was before she met me so I don't really mind. I'm actually just pretty happy she doesn't have a girlfriend. No, I'll rephrase, I'm happy to be able to kiss her and just fucking touch her. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her as close to me as I could, I didn't realize how much I actually missed her. This isn't going to end well for me, I can tell.

She lightly bit my lip as she pulled back and nipped at my ear before wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning back a little. She had the biggest smile on her face and the fact I'm responsible for it is making me smile just as big.

"I've wanted to do that since I left you in my bed" She grinned before pressing a long soft kiss to my lips.

"I've wanted you to do that since you left" I laughed. "There's only so much a picture will do for you" I winked.

"Oi! Them pictures were not for getting yourself off purposes!"

"Yes, yes they were. That's what I used them for anyway" I smirked. "Though, being here with you is much, much better"

She didn't even say anything, just pushed me back onto the bed and crashed her lips to mine.

* * *

"Fuck, I'm glad you're here" She gasped as we lay on her bed.

"Using me for sex? I'm appalled" I smirked.

"You know I'm not using you...you know, I didn't realize how much I missed you until you were standing on front of me"

"Me either, its weird actually. I don't usually 'miss' people"

"Yeah, well I'm glad you missed me" She smiled as she ran her fingers down my stomach and back up again. "I want to ask you something, but I don't want to ruin it"

"Go on, shoot. Though if its a threesome with your assistant, I'll pass"

"Damn!" She muttered with a laugh. "No seriously though, we've been dating for a while now, or well...we know each other a while anyway..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you maybe want to be my girlfriend? Like I know you don't like dating, let alone commitment so its ok if-"

"Yes" I said cutting off her rambling. "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Em" I smiled as I pulled her into a kiss, which was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hold that thought" She smiled before pulling a blanket around her and getting up.

I could hear her talking at the door but I couldn't hear who else was talking, probably her assistant coming back to try and murder me or something. She really was a fucking bitch. I mean people think I'm a- Hang on, I have a girlfriend. Emily Fitch, is _my_ girlfriend. Ok, my stomach is doing this really weird thing right now, flipping or something. Who am I kidding, I have butterflies and I don't give a fuck. She's _my_ girlfriend.

"Naomi, you're friend is here" Emily said as he walked back into the room, followed by Jade.

"I can see your otherwise engaged at the minute, and I hate to interrupt but you're late for practice and well... we kind of need you there" She smirked.

"Shit! I forgot the time. How did you find me?" I asked as I wrapped myself up and ran into the bathroom to change.

"You said something about this hotel and Emily so I asked for the room at the desk" She shouted through the toilet door.

"I'm coming" I said as I opened the door and threw the blanket back on the bed.

"Have you invited Emily to the party?" She asked.

"Party? What party?"

"Oh, you've been gone all day. There's loads of groups staying at the hotel so they're throwing some big party at the pool later"

"Great, you free later Em?" I smiled as I gave her a kiss.

"I am" She grinned. "Now, go. You're late as it is" She laughed.

* * *

We got a couple of practice runs in, and we have tomorrow anyway. The competition itself is outside on the beach, so we practiced out by the pool in our clothes we'll be wearing. I'm covered in that much sweat I could fill a bucket, its disgusting. I jumped in the shower and got changed into another bikini and shorts for the party in a while. I actually only have a half hour before I've to meet everyone down by the pool, Emily's meeting me here later.

I ordered room service and once I ate I made my way downstairs. The place is packed, all the dance groups competing must be staying here. They even put up a makeshift dance floor over by the pool. I spotted the crew over by the bar, of course as soon as I got there Kyle called 'shots' so we all _had_ to take two each. Fuck me, the drink is definitely stronger here than it is back home.

You would imagine, with everyone here being dancers, everyone would be trying to out dance each other, but that's not the case. Everyone is just dancing like the would at a club, some people are in the hot tub, some in the pool and everyone's getting along.

"Kyle! I swear to god, if you throw me in and cut off your balls!" I shouted as Kyle threw me over his shoulder and carried me towards the pool.

"Ok, Ok" He laughed as he dropped me down. Of course, I couldn't resist... I pushed him in. "I'll get you back Campbell!"

"Aghh!" I screamed as Jade ran at me, pushed me in and jumped in after me. She's lucky my head didn't go under, my hair would get frizzy!

"Nice one Jadey" Kyle grinned.

"Bombs away!" Sarah shouted as the rested of the crew ran over and jumped in.

We all ended up on each others shoulders playing chicken. Which, is always fun, no matter what age you are! There is one problem, my shorts and converse are now soaked, I guess its a good thing its still roasting so at least I'll dry off. We all climbed out and made our way back to the bar for another drink, then Ethan decided to put our name down to go up and dance next. I'd rather not considering I've had a bit to drink, but where's the harm.

"So what routine?" I asked.

"Talk dirty to me" Ethan winked.

"What? That's only three of us that do that, what about everyone else?"

"Everyone's wasted anyway. Come, on it'll be fun" Jade said excitedly.

"I'm not going front and center"

"Stop being a baby" Sarah laughed. "You're front and center for most routines. Anyway, we look hot, so lets rock it!"

Before I could protest I was being pushed up onto the floor and into position. I was front and center, Jade was to my left and Sarah to my right. The reason only three of us do this dance is because we came up with it one day at Sarah's and didn't have reason for the rest of the crew to learn it. We got through it perfectly and made our way back to the bar. I seen Emily's assistant watching us dance but I couldn't see Emily anywhere.

"Hey, can I get you a drink?" A girl with purple hair asked me. She's hot, nowhere near as much as Emily though.

"No, I have one. Thanks though" I smiled before turning back to Ethan and Jade.

"Talk dirty to me" was whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "You're amazing and that was really sexy!" Emily smirked as she turned me to face her.

"Hey" I smiled as I laced our hands together and pulled her into a kiss.

"Do I get a private dance?"

"Not a chance, Fitch" I laughed.

"I'll make it worth your while" She smirked, leaning up and biting my bottom lip.

"She can work a pole you know" Jacob chimed in as he came over to the bar. Emily's eye's widened as she looked at me.

"Really? You pole dace?"

"No, I took a few exercise classes with Jade. Don't mind him"

"Don't mind her! She knows what she's doing, she got up one night at a club. Everyone thought she was a paid dancer!" Jade laughed.

"I still can't believe you let me do that!" I muttered.

"I don't know you at all! There I was thinking you were a quiet lawyer..." Emily laughed. "I'm definitely getting a dance later by the way!"

We had a drink before Emily pulled me up to dance. Having her grinding against me was bad enough, having her grinding against me in a bikini is torture. Though if I was to fuck her right here, people probably wouldn't notice. There's people shagging left, right and center by the looks of things. We ended up in the pool, Emily pressed up against the wall, me pressed up against her as she kissed my neck.

I tilted her chin up and captured her lips with mine. Her tongue ran along my bottom lip, instantly getting access as our tongues slowly collided. I dropped my hands under the water, and lifted her legs to wrap them around my waist. Once she did, I pressed hard against her and slowly ground my hips against hers. She moaned into the kiss when I sucked on her lip as I pulled back.

"So...about that dance" She smirked.

"Not a chance"

"Come on babe. Oh, Katie and Effy said you looked hot"

"When?"

"I might have sent them a video of you dancing" She grinned.

"I didn't even see you!"

"I'm good like that" She said sticking out her tongue, which I leaned in and sucked. "Mmmm, you're killing me here" She groaned, grinding her hips into me.

"I'm good like that" I smirked. "Tell you what, when you're home and we're out. If I'm drunk enough I'll give you a dance, you probably wont even have to ask"

"I'll hold you to that"

"You're wet" I whispered as I nipped at her ear.

"You think you're being funny because we're in the pool but I really am" I dipped my hand back under the water and slipped it down her bikini bottoms. She dropped her legs and looked at me wide eyed. "What are you doing?"

"Not want me to?" I asked with smirk.

"Here?"

"I wont if you don't want to" I smiled, then I felt her legs wrap back around my waist as she pulled me into a kiss.

I took that as an ok, so I slipped my hand back down her bikini bottoms and ran my finger over her clit. "Fuck, babe! I'm already horny, no need for foreplay" She gasped. So I dropped my hand further down and inserted a finger, quickly followed by another. Honestly, this isn't something I'd usually do, fuck someone in a place full of people that is. I just can't help myself with her. I kept my lips on hers as I pumped my fingers inside her to keep her gasps and moans silenced.

Her muscles began to tighten almost instantly, I knew she was close when her body stiffened so I made sure my palm my was pressing against her clit. I felt her come a couple of seconds later, she dropped her head to my shoulder as she steadied her breathing. I slipped my hand out and pressed my lips back to hers.

"I have no idea what made me think you were quiet, you always seem shy or something" She giggled.

"I am shy...sometimes. You're bringing out the worst in me"

"Great, because I like it" She smirked. "Now, lets go up to your room and get you out of that bikini"

"You wont hear me objecting"

**A/N: Sorry, its rushed and probably weird. Just got back to college and I'm drowning in assignments already. There will be another chapter before Naomi goes back home, I'll try get that up soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So instead of this being a POV like it usual is, its going to be in the third person. I've tried writing this chapter a zillion times and I can't seem to get whats in my head, out of my head... so anyway, this is the best I could do.  
**

**Emily. **

She woke up felling happy, fresh and not alone. Turning over she was met with blonde hair spread out on the pillow. Naomi was lying on her stomach, head facing away from her and sleeping. With a quick look at the clock on the wall she seen it was time for Naomi to get up to go to rehearsals or she'd be late.

"Nai, you need to get up!" She muttered as she softly nudged her. Naomi shifted a little but didn't wake up, so she nudged her again, just a little harder. "What?" Naomi groaned before reaching out for the bottle of water on the locker beside her. "You'll be late if you don't get up babe." She said then reached over and took the bottle from Naomi to take a sup herself. "Oh, sure, here have some water." The blonde said sarcastically.

"Not a morning person?" She grinned. "No, sorry. Just a little nervous I guess." Naomi sighed as she turned over to face her. "You'll do great! Honestly." She reached out and brushed some hair from Naomi's face before leaning in and kissing her nose. "What time are you in work at?" Naomi asked while pulling Emily closer to her. "An hour, but you have to be downstairs in fifteen minutes."

"But your naked, and right beside me." Naomi smirked. Emily shivered when Naomi's hand ran up her thigh and continued up to her tits. "You can't be late or you'll be in trouble. I'll be on time to see you's but I'm not sure I'll see you before you go on." She smiled and moved Naomi's hand from her leg. "Do I get my good luck kiss now then?"

She leaned in and pressed her lips to Naomi's, who then slipped her hand in between Emily's legs, making her jump a little. "Go. You'll be late!" She laughed before moving away a little. "Your kicking me out of my own bed?" Naomi asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Yes. You have less than ten minutes now, so go!"

Naomi sighed and got up, got dressed, gave Emily a quick kiss and then left. Emily just stayed in bed, the bed they'd spent hours in last night exploring every part of each others body. Getting to know what each other like, what they don't like, though she didn't find much Naomi didn't like. She likes it a little rough, but she also likes it slow.

After ten minutes she got herself up and dressed, then made her way back to her hotel. She has work in a half hour and needs a shower first. Naomi's competition isn't till tonight, but the shoot she has will take hours. She's hoping it will finish early though, that way she'll be able to see Naomi before she goes on. This is Naomi's last night here, so she's hoping her team at least place in the competition so the blonde will be in a good mood.

Once she was showered and changed into another bikini and shorts, she grabbed her equipment and made her way down to the beach. Where the shoot is, is only like a three minute walk from the dance competition set up. She can actually see Naomi and her friends practicing.

"Emily! Enjoy the party last night?" Mandy asked her when she put down her equipment bag. "Yeah, had a great time actually. Where's the other two models?" She asked when she realized Mandy was the only one there. This shoot is for some magazine in America, something to do with one night stands or something she's assuming because there's a bed with messy sheets, just near the water. "Mandy can I see the brief for this shoot, just so I know what I'm actually doing."

After checking over the brief and waiting for the other two models to arrive, she knew the exact shots she wanted. She set up her tripod and took some lenses out of her bag, then positioned Ryan and Mandy on the bed. Ryan was lying down, sheets barely covering him, and Mandy was sitting at the edge of the bed with her back to him but her head turned to face him.

After taking a couple of shots with different poses, she couldn't get them to click, she even switched Mandy for the extra model Belle but it still wasn't working. She took Ryan out and left in the two girls and it was definitely much sexier, not just because she's a lesbian and into that, but it just looks sexier. She was switching up the poses, adding Ryan into some of them and taking Mandy out of some. Belle and Ryan looked better together than Ryan and Mandy.

"Right, ermm... I think we'll take some in the water with Belle and Ryan, then Belle and Mandy." She said before bending down to take a different lens from her bag. She bolted upright when Mandy slapped her arse. "Mandy, what the fuck! I told you, you can't do that." She snapped as she put on the lens cap. "Oh come on Emily, you can't honestly say you'll be able to resist. We still have a week." Mandy smirked.

"She better fucking resist or she'll have me to deal with!" A voice said behind them making them both spin around. Naomi, Jade and Kyle were sitting on a sand bank. It was clearly Jade who had spoke. "And who the fuck are you?" Mandy said, folding her arm for emphasis. "You do realize I said you two could come with me if you stayed quiet. Your not being quiet." Naomi said with an eye roll making Emily smile. She's not even sure how long they've been there.

"No worries Jade, I'll try my best to resist." She laughed. "Mandy, grab those two lenses will you, and don't drop them in the water!" She added before walking down to where Ryan and Belle where. She took a couple of shots of them in the water before switching Ryan with Mandy. Once she had all the water shots she decided to take some of them lying on the sand. "Right, just a couple more on the bed and we're finished. Belle, it says here your the topless model, is that right?"

"Yeah, do you want us to change into the other lingerie?" Belle asked while routing through her bag. "Yeah, please. Ryan, you change boxers and you can have a five minute break." She smiled before walking over to Naomi and her friends. "Did I hear you say topless?" Kyle asked when she sat down. "Yeah, and no perving. The sooner I get these done, the sooner I finish." She said before pulling Naomi into a kiss.

"I kind of dropped this and I'm not sure if its broke or not?" Mandy held up a lens and shook it a little, they could hear something inside it. "Tell me your joking! Mandy that lens cost me three grand! Why the fuck did you take it out of the bag?" She snapped. "Well, why would you pay three grand for a fucking lens?" Mandy handed her the lens and shrugged. "A lens which your going to replace, and your going to call John and tell him we can't do the surf shoot because that's what that lens was for!"

"Emily, he'll go mental at me, why can't I just go out now and get another lens?" Mandy sighed. "Because you wont get one of them anywhere here! Jesus, of all the lenses to drop you pick that one!" She muttered before standing up and making her way back over to Belle and Ryan.

She took the last few shots she needed and packed away her stuff, minus a £3,000 lens. Mandy had already left to call John and a couple of men from the hotel were taking the bed back. "Need a hand?" Naomi smiled as she took a bag from Emily. "Shouldn't you be down getting ready now?" She asked her while they walked back to the hotel. "No, I have time to help you bring these up. What are girlfriends for, aye?" Naomi winked, making Emily's bad mood completely disappeared.

Once they put the stuff down in Emily's room, Naomi pulled her into a kiss and left to go back down to get ready. Emily wasn't far behind her, Naomi's crew was due on in a couple of minutes. She made it down to the beach just on time to see Naomi and everyone taking their positions on the stage. There's hundreds of people, maybe even thousands.

Naomi's crew done great, the whole crowd erupted into cheers and claps, but Emily hadn't seen anyone who went before them so she couldn't tell how they actually done. There wasn't a chance she'd be able to make her way through the crowd to find Naomi so she hung back and went over to the drink stall and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Emily, hey! I didn't know you were over!" Sasha greeted. Sasha is a model Emily worked with a few times, and slept with once or twice. "Oh, hey! Yeah, just over working. I'm assuming that's what your doing here?" Emily smiled before taking a sup of her water. "Yeah! I actually met a guy last night, he was just dancing." Sasha smiled. "Oh really? My girlfriend was actually just on there!" She beamed.

Her smile grew even wider when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and seen Naomi standing there with a smile on her face. "You done amazing!" She beamed as she threw her arms around Naomi's neck and pulled her into a hug. "Ew, watch, I'm all sweaty!" Naomi said through a laugh as she pulled Emily's arms off her. "I don't care! Give me a kiss!" She cupped Naomi's face and pulled her down into a hard kiss. "You really were amazing!"

"Kyle, hey!" Sasha said from behind them. They both looked and seen Sasha walking off with Kyle, Naomi just looked at Emily and shook her head. "Can't bring him anywhere!" She laughed.

"How long do you have to wait?" She asked after handing Naomi a bottle of water. "Its not over for an hour I don't think, I'm going to run up for a shower though." Naomi said after downing nearly the whole bottle. "I'll walk that way with you, I've to Skype Katie before she has a heart attack." She said through a small laugh, earning a smile from the blonde. "Come with me, you can use my laptop."

They walked hand in hand back to Naomi's room. Once they got there, Naomi grabbed her laptop and knocked on Skype for Emily before going to have a shower. Emily typed in Katie's name and hit call, it didn't seem like she was going to answer until a quick flash of the screen showed Katie and Effy.

"Hey bitch! I thought you were like dead or something! The only time we heard from you since Naomi went over was when you sent us the video!" Her twin scowled.

"So... what have you two been up to?" Effy asked with a quirked eyebrow and smirk on her face.

"Not much, she's had practice and I've had work..." She shrugged. So it was a lie, she's hardly going to say they've been just having sex anytime they have a minute to themselves is she?

"Bullshit!" Katie grinned. "Come on, we want all the details!"

"I can't exactly say anything, she's just in the shower!" She said in a not so quiet whisper.

"So there's details of something! Spill, bitch!" Katie shot back.

"Well we're together..." She couldn't keep the smile off her face when she said it.

"Fucking knew it! So you like her then, like proper like her?" Katie asked yet another question.

"Of course I fucking like her, a lot actually. She's pretty amazing..." She trailed off.

She jumped when she felt fingers tip her chin and tilt her head up. Before she could even register anything she felt Naomi's lips on hers and heard Katie and Effy chuckle. "I think your pretty amazing too." Naomi smiled before kissing her cheek quickly and walking over to dry her hair.

"Hi Naomi!" Effy and Katie both shouted. "Hey!" The blonde shouted back before turning on the hairdryer.

"Emily stop perving." Katie deadpanned making Emily blush and Naomi look around. "Fuck off, I wasn't perving!" She bit as she turned back to face the camera. "So will tonight be a sex fueled night, you know, since Naomi's coming back home tomorrow?" Effy smirked.

"That would be none of your business." She smiled as Naomi came and sat down on her lap, hair tied back up in a messy bun. "What Emily means is, yes, it will be a sex fueled night and possible morning. I mean, something has to keep me going for a week." The blonde smirked before giving Emily a kiss. "I knew I liked you!" Effy laughed.

"You two seem to be getting along..." Emily said with furrowed brows. "Your sister still can't grasp the whole, 'not supposed to see other people' thing, but I'm being patient." Effy said with an eye roll. Katie glared at Effy and stormed off, Emily just continued to look at Effy, eyebrow raised and a smile playing at her lips.

"You do that on purpose." The blonde laughed and shook her head. "Have to keep her on her toes. She came into me last night, wanting to talk, so of course I say ok. Next thing I know she's ripping my clothes off... I wont complain though, she definitely knows how to fuck with a strap on!" Effy quipped.

Emily wasn't sure what to say to that information, then something popped into her head. "Effy... _where_ did you get the strap on?" She asked earning a small chuckle from Effy. "Effy you better not have got it from my room! That's fucking disgusting!" Emily snapped. Naomi's head shot up and she looked at Emily wide eyed. "Well well, seems you've been holding out on me, Fitch!" Naomi smirked, Emily nudged her and rolled her eyes. "I need to get back down there, coming or staying?" The blonde continued.

"Coming of course! Eff I'll talk to you tomorrow, go sort shit with my sister yeah!" She said before shutting off Skype.

The left the room and walked back down to the beach where the rest of Naomi's team were. They stood around and waited for the final decisions to be made and then had to wait another half hour for their category to be called. They placed second and the smile Emily had on her face when she seen how happy Naomi was, seemed to be stuck there permanently.

Naomi ran over and lifted her into a bear hug, which she returned of course. "Like I said, _amazing_!" She smiled before pulling Naomi into a kiss. "Come out with us!" Naomi grinned when they pulled apart for air. "I've work to do, and Mandy to sort out. You go, have fun, and then knock up to me whenever your back." She said before giving Naomi a quick peck on the lips. "Emily!" Naomi whined. "Come out."

"Do you want a jobless girlfriend? No. So you run along and I'll see you later." She smiled before pushing Naomi back towards Jade and Kyle who were waiting for her. The blonde spun back around and pulled her into a searing kiss, that literally left them both breathless.

Once Emily got back to her room she started sorting through the pictures she took and sent the best ones back to her boss. Its up to him to send them off to whatever client there for. A knock on the door signaled Mandy's arrival, so she got up off the bed and made her way over to the door. Mandy was standing there with pizza in one hand a beer in the other.

"A peace offering for breaking your lens." Mandy smiled as she pushed past Emily and walked into the room. "Oh, is there a lens in that pizza box?" Emily asked sarcastically. Mandy just rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'll get you a lens as soon as we get back. No girlfriend tonight?" Emily caught the smirk and suggestively raised eyebrows on Mandy's face, she had to remind herself not to gag. Now that's she's slept with Naomi, Mandy pretty much repulses her.

"She'll be here later. I sent off the pictures and everything so that's all done." Emily shrugged before making her way back to her laptop. Mandy put the pizza box down and handed Emily a beer. They sat and watched tv in silence while they ate, then as it got close to 10pm she kicked Mandy out. The hand that Mandy kept letting accidentally touch her leg, was getting very annoying and she'd quite frankly had enough of it.

She way lying on her bed flicking through the channels when there was another knock on her door. _Mandy again_, she thought. She pulled the door open to give Mandy an earful only before she could even see, let alone speak, there was lips on hers and she was being pushed back into the room. There was no doubt in her mind as to who's lips it was, it could only be Naomi.

"Thought you'd be out later than this? And a little more... drunk?" Emily said when they eventually pulled apart. Naomi shook her head and smiled, "I missed you and I might have worked myself up thinking about you." Emily couldn't help but smile before she turned, kicked the door shut and pushed Naomi down onto the bed. "I think I can help with that." She smirked.


End file.
